Indescribable Feeling
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Podría ser un triángulo amoroso, un amor platónico o uno no correspondido. ¿Humor? Aun no sé si eso se me da ¿Acaso será una típica historia cliché? Como se habrán dado cuenta, no soy buena con los summary. Pero como sea la historia, es otra cosa… simplemente estará a su criterio. Solo es una historia ficticia más sobre Miku. Emparejamientos aun no definidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**A/N: **Hola a todos. Bien, esta es mi primera historia Vocaloid que hago/escribo.

¿Cuál fue la razón?

Bueno, me gusta Vocaloid (¿y a quien no de todos ustedes, digo… por algo están aquí?) y siendo sincera con ustedes; me he dado cuenta que hay muchos fics sobre Rin y Len (Hay mucho fans de ellos y respeto su elección, no me voy a oponer. También me gustan, pero no tanto). Así que quise escribir un poco de Miku (ya se, también muchos escriben sobre ella. Pero tengan en cuenta que es mi vocaloid favorito).

**Nota:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico.

Este capítulo será Pov de Miku.

Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer.

* * *

><p><em>Han pensado alguna vez el: '¿Porque sigo viva? No merezco nada en este mundo' Sí lo han pensado, tan siquiera una vez o inconscientemente; es solo por una razón... y no creo que sea porque te encuentras feliz ¿cierto? <em>

_¿Has visto a tu alrededor, como está viviendo el mundo? Sonara egoísta, pero... __**PIENSA EN TI PRIMERO. **__¿Sabes?__ Primero es tu felicidad, no finjas demencia. _

_Esto requiere un sacrificio o a veces es necesario pasar por varias situaciones incluso sufrimientos antes de reconocer lo equivocado que estabas, que ir rumbo a un callejón sin salida solo traerá problemas, que difícilmente podrás salir de ellos y cuando sales... no serás el mismo. _

_Podrás sentirte condenado o por el contrario sentirte libre y ese día tendrás recuerdos borrosos sobre tu sufrimiento, reirás y te preguntaras el porqué de tu antigua actitud hacia los demás y hacia ti misma._

_Así que, cuando no puedas soportar más, no te rindas. Ve primero por ti, si tú no lo haces; dudo que los demás lo hagan por ti. _

_Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, __**tu decisión**__?_

— Wow, esto es algo confuso**—** Cierro la revista que compre apenas ayer. La verdad ni siquiera sé porque la compre, ¡así! la compre porque me gusto la portada; arrojo la revista cerca de mi despertador, observo la hora y...

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No puedo llegar tarde, no esta vez!- Bajo precipitadamente los escalones del edificio para llegar a la planta baja, hay ocasiones como estas en las que me arrepiento de vivir en él décimo piso.

Estoy a tres escalones de llegar al quinto piso, cuando...

— ¡Kyaaaa!**—** Por la prisa al bajar los escalones mis pies me traicionaron, sentí como comencé a descender; no faltaba poco para sentir los golpes en mi cuerpo al rodar por los escalones; cerré con fuerza mis ojos para no ver como sería mi caída.

Espere mí caída con dolor, pero...

— Ten cuidado al bajar**—** Después de esa frase ya me encontraba rodeada por unos brazos. Al principio no reconocí la voz, pero cuando se me paso el susto supe que era la voz de mi mejor amigo.

— G-gracias**—** Respondí cabizbaja apenada.

— Creo que pronto romperás el record en tropezar más veces por las escaleras**—** Me sentí una completa inútil, una tonta, y era verdad: siempre se me hacia tarde al salir y ya en varias ocasiones terminaba tropezando. Tanto así que mi amigo ya esperaba mi caída. **—** Tienes suerte que este aquí para ayudarte, sino, serias la chica que visitara el hospital seguidamente**—** Comenzó a burlarse de mí, siempre tenía esa costumbre, era lo único que no soportaba de él... a quien engaño no puedo siquiera enojarme de forma seria con él.

— Basta ya entendí. Soy muy descuidada; deja de burlarte de mí, baka**—** Aun así sabía que mis palabras no causaban reacción alguna en él. Por lo general solíamos burlarnos entre nosotros.

— Oye no sé qué estás pensando en estos momentos, pero, si sigues así ¡llegaremos tarde a clases!**—** Presentí como mis pupilas se dilataban y sin decir una sola palabra, lo tomo de la mano y bajamos juntos las escaleras, estábamos en el tercer piso, el cual siempre odio ya que ahí se encuentran más personas subiendo y bajando a estas horas. ¿Acaso no conocen el elevador? *facepalm* cierto, nuestro edificio no cuenta con uno.

Sin tomarles importancia los empujo fuera de mi camino y el de mi amigo. Me está hablando pero no le hago caso, probablemente me esté llamando la atención sobre mis acciones hacia los demás, pero en estos momentos me importa llegar a la hora indicada.

— ¡Por fin!**—** Grito cuando estoy en la entrada de la escuela.

— ¿NO ME ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO?**—** El grito va dirigido a mí; ya estamos cerca del salón, solo faltan cinco minutos para que llegue nuestra sensei. _'Esta vez no me podrá castigar'. _Ah, cierto... me están hablando.

Ya con más tranquilidad volteo a verle la cara, y lo encuentro jadeando del cansancio. - ¿Qué no tienes buena condición física?- Ahora era mi oportunidad para burlarme de él.

— E-espera... espera un momento**—** Su respiración se normalizo y comenzó a mirarme. **—** Repito, ¿¡QUÉ NO ME ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO!?

— Vamos- Hice un pequeño puchero. **—**... no es para tanto.

— No es para tanto**—** soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse. **—** ¿No es para tanto? ¡DEJE CAER MI MOCHILA EN EL TERCER PISO CUANDO UNA SEÑORA CHOCO CONTRA MI CARA!- Su rostro se tornó color rojo debido a la ira y me di cuenta de que tenía un chipote en su frente.

Quise burlarme de su chipote pero, al ver que tenía algunas facciones de preocupación, la culpa me invadió, fui egoísta; solo me preocupe por llegar a tiempo y sin darme cuenta, perjudique a mi amigo: Si un alumno llega sin materiales para trabajar en clases, no entra y queda con reporte.

— Lo... siento, no... No fue mi intensión.

— No hay problema, le dices a la maestra que no podré entrar...

— ¡No!, nada de no hay problema. Fue mi culpa y asumiré las consecuencias por ti**—** Le dije decidida, la verdad he tenido problemas respecto al mis retardos y tener uno más seria típico en mí. _'Creo que hablando llegaremos a un acuerdo, donde mi amigo no salga perjudicado'._

— Por lo que veo no quieren tener clases. Eh, chicos**—** Hablo nuestra sensei, Haku; eso provoco que reaccionáramos y tomados de la mano comenzáramos a entrar por la puerta, cuando la mano de mi amigo fue sostenida por la de nuestra sensei.

— ¿A dónde vas sin tu mochila? Joven Shion- Solo observe como Kaito trago duro y se sintió intimidado ante tal mirada.

— Sensei, espere. Fue mi culpa- No me quedaría parada solo observando como seria castigado mi amigo.

— A que se refiere con eso Hatsune.

— Etto, salí de mi casa y me fui con Kaito y cuando bajamos los escalones, una señora tropezó con él y sus cosas se regaron por todos los escalones, ya que a Kaito se le olvido cerrar su mochila, no pudimos recogerlos ya que pasaban muchas personas y se nos fue imposible tomarlos sin resultar con las manos pisoteadas, ya con resignación nos fuimos. ¡Mire el tamaño del chipote que tiene Kaito, y sus manos!**—** Ni loca le diría que se me hizo tarde, resultaría castigada, además no todo es mentira, más bien era una mentira maquillada.

— Tal vez si dejaras de estar con tu novio todo el tiempo, no habría motivos para que olviden las cosas...

— ¡No sensei! Kaito no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo**—** Me excuso.

— Es cierto sensei, Miku solo es mi amiga, y como vivimos en el mismo edificio nos vamos juntos a la escuela.

— Pues no lo parecen, **—***suspira con pesadez***—** está bien, se las dejare pasar por esta vez; son buenos estudiantes y sé que aun así trabajaran.

— Gracias Haku sensei**—** Dijimos a unísono

— Por cierto Miku, vez que bien se siente llegar a tiempo**—** _'Claaaro maestra'_ nótese mi sarcasmo.** —** Kaito tendrás que juntarte con alguien para que no te quedes sin hacer nada

— De acuerdo**—** El sin pensarlo dos veces me dirige una mirada de complicidad. **—** Miku, ¿puedo ser contigo?

— _Y dicen que no son novios_**—** Susurra nuestra sensei, cosa que provoco que me sonrojara ligeramente. Pero, no paso lo mismo con Kaito.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo me sentí desilusionada. _'Pero que cosas pienso llegue a tiempo a clases, eso es lo que me importa'_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hasta aquí concluye el primer capítulo.

Cualquiera que sea su opinión, no duden en escribirlo. Acepto críticas constructivas… Si ya de plano es para lanzar jitomatazos, expliquen su razón, cualquier opinión tiene una justificación ¿no?

Bye…


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro bando: <strong>Ser homosexual (se unió al otro bando= se hizo gay).

* * *

><p>Entre al salón y me senté junto mi amigo. Las clases continuaron con regularidad.<p>

Las clases, en realidad no eran aburridas, al contrario. Nuestra sensei podía ser estricta pero cuando estaba de buen humor (No, no crean que nos dejaba sin trabajar, antes, preferiría dejar de tomar a que dejarnos sin trabajo), hallaba la forma de que fueran divertidas; bueno, en mi opinión eran divertidas; no puedo decir lo mismo de mis demás compañeros.

— Hola Miku— Saludo una chica de cabello rubio con un lazo blanco adornando su corta cabellera.

— Hola Rin, hola Len— De una vez salude a su hermano gemelo, quien se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados a punto de dormir.

— ¿Qué tal?— Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos y dejo caer su cabeza encima del pupitre.

— ¡AUCH!— Se quejó Len después de ser golpeado por el borrador del pizarrón.

— Joven Kagamine, mi clase no es para tomar sueños de "belleza"

— Pero sensei, sino duermo ahora en un futuro no muy lejano podria ser tan feo como Rin— Acto seguido la mayoría del salón rio de las ocurrencias de Len, incluyendo a Haku.

— Que no se vuelva a repetir Kagamine— ¿Ven? por eso no es aburrido estar en sus clases, lo malo es cuando esta de un humor; no la puedes ver ni a los ojos cuando ya está a punto de suspenderte dos semanas sin razón alguna.

— Escuchen todos— Haku-sensei llamo la atención del todo el grupo. — Estamos a inicios de Octubre y les tengo una mala noticia. El baile que se acostumbra hacer en esas fechas será cancelado.

— ¿¡Pero qué?! ¡Noooooooo! Grito la mayoría del salón a excepción de Teto y Defoko quienes se encontraban perdidas en otros asuntos.

— Lo siento chicos, el director lo acaba de comunicar por medio de este escrito.

— ¿Se puede saber la razón? — Una chica de pelo naranja-rojizo hablo.

Haku leyó con determinación la hoja hasta el final y respondió la pregunta anteriormente mencionada.

— Dice que la casa que se les era prestada los años anteriores fue ocupada por alguien más y ya es demasiado tarde para conseguir un lugar. Por consecuencia la fiesta se suspende.

— Yo puedo poner la casa de mis abuelos— Como si fuera una plegaria por parte de mi grupo, Neru, una de mis amigas de hace dos años, hablo mientras escribía algo en su celular.

— ¿Estas segura?— Neru solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento.

— Acabo de enviarles un mensaje y respondieron que no hay problema, ellos llegaran hasta el verano. Así que si quieren... podemos tomar la casa prestada para las siguientes festividades.

Gritos eufóricos inundo el salón de clases. Sin embrago, aquellos gritos fueron callados tras el golpe de una botella contra la pared. Todos quedamos en silencio y tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares.

— Basta de tanto escándalo, iré con el director para avisar que su fiesta no será suspendida.

— Sensei, ¿qué hay de los otros grupos?— Pregunto Momo.

— Ese no es mi problema, supongo que ellos podrán arreglar sus propios asuntos. Ustedes solo preocúpense de organizarse para el día.

Haku sale del salón, no sin antes anotar en el pizarrón los problemas de física a solucionar.

— _Pzzz, _oye Miku— Me habla Len en modo de susurro aun sabiendo que los únicos en el salón de clases son los alumnos.

— No Len, resuelve los problemas por ti mismo, o al menos inténtalo— Le respondo sabiendo la razón por la cual comenzaba a distraerme.

Él se muestra ofendido y hace un mohín. — No es eso, Rin me explico hace una semana como se hacen y puedo resolverlos por mi propia cuenta.

— ¿Entonces? — Lo interrumpo. Si sigo hablando con él, no podré concentrarme. Además, no me gusta que me distraigan mientras estoy concentrada.

— Solo es una pregunta ¿desde cuándo podíamos resolver los problemas en equipo? — Ni cuenta me había dado que estaba trabajando con Kaito. Él, al escuchar ser mencionado alzo la vista y me sonrió.

— Bueno, no es en equipo ¿Acaso no vez a Miku con su libreta y yo con otra? — Le responde como si me estuviera defendiendo de una "pelea"

Len soltó un bufido y replico. — Si, pero esa libreta es de Miku— Y era verdad, vi como Kaito se avergonzó y oculto la libreta de forro rosa con morado y varias imágenes de chicos rodeados en corazones. — O acaso Kaito decidió unirse al otro bando (1)— Casi soltaba una carcajada debido a las ocurrencias de Len, pero logre contenerme.

— ¡No seas idiota Len! — Grito el chico peli-azul. En ese momento todos mis compañeros dirigieron sus miradas a Kaito y Len, algunos comenzaron a murmurar sobre la futura pelea y otros apenas comenzabas con sus apuestas.

— Kaito, no le digas así a Len, la única que le puede decirle así es Rin— Trate de interponerme en su discusión.

— Es cierto, yo solo puedo decirle así— Replica Rin. — Si acaso puedes decirle de otra manera, da igual, te doy permiso. Eso sí, no lo hagan llorar; él suele llorar con facilidad.

— Lo dice la que llora porque le falto su fruta favorita en el desayuno.

Después de esas palabras, los hermanos Kagamine comienzan a discutir, y como es típico de ellos cada vez que discuten, comienzan a revelar secretos de sí mismos el uno al otro sin percatarse de quienes se encuentran a su alrededor.

—…Y a ti te gusta Neru— Después de ese secreto todo el salón se queda callado y comienzan a vitorear mientras que Neru se maldecía a si misma entre murmuros.

¡Valla! esta discusión comenzó por una insignificante libreta mía y, en menos de cinco minutos un amor platónico fue revelado. Un momento '_¿que no estaba resolviendo mis problemas?'_ en estos momentos debería de estar ajena a todo este asunto.

— Oye Miku ¿no crees que ya discutieron por mucho tiempo? — Pronuncia mi amigo mientas intenta cubrir el forro femenino de la libreta que le preste.

— Ni que lo digas— respondí a la vez que resolvía los problemas asignados anteriormente. Estaba a una ecuación de terminar la actividad, en ese momento el salón de clases se llenó en absoluto silencio _'Espera, algo no está bien'_ yo algo extrañada deje mi lapicero en el pupitre cuando...

— Así que... no puedo dejar el salón por un tiempo cuando ya están todos sumidos en un chisme— Lo que dijo Haku nos tomó por sorpresa a todos; su tono de voz fue amenazante, ya imaginaba mi nombre en un reporte cuando en todo el tiempo estuve ajena a esa discusión familiar. '_Suficiente tengo con mis retardos y faltas'. _— Ahora… ¿Quién quiere a quién?

Sin dudarlo un segundo señalo con mi mano a Len y después a Neru. Al parecer todos imitaron mi acción, y como era de esperarse Rin hizo lo mismo, solo que ella tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro, más bien era la única con esa expresión; todos estábamos atónitos. — Bueno, cuenten como sucedió, que tal y luego yo les doy una sorpresa… no sé, tal vez un punto extra, un examen sorpresa o dos puntos menos— Me dio miedo como menciono lo último, su rostro mostraba alegría.

Es enserio no comprendo a mi sensei. Supongo que el enterarse de relaciones amorosas la hace tener una actitud bipolar.

Haku tomo asiento en su escritorio, dio unos cuantos avisos y reviso la actividad conforme terminábamos; hoy estaba de buen humor de lo contrario no le hubiera importado si terminábamos o no; ella hubiera dado la hora y si pasaba tan solo un minuto bueno, ni hablar.

**[...]**

— Te odio, sigo sin creer que lo hayas dicho ¡frente a todos!

— Lo siento Len, no era mi intención tú también empezaste con eso.

— Pero no te daba el derecho para mencionarlo de manera tan abrupta.

Parecía que Len estaba a punto de llorar, pero cambio de expresión cuando su "amor platónico" comenzaba a acercarse. Se puso de pie para recibir a Neru sin decir una sola palabra. _'Sera mejor que hable primero'._

— Hola Neru, te apartamos un lugar y... — Ella solo me ignoro y cambio de dirección.

— ¿¡VEZ LO QUE OCASIONAS RIN!?— Grito el rubio a su hermana. A lo que ella solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y mencionar un: _me da igual_. Ya para no complicar más la situación comenzaron a discutir... de nuevo

Yo, por otro lado sentía intriga por la actitud de Neru. No creo que haiga una razón para que reaccione así ¿no? — Oye, Kaito ¿Crees que Neru este de buen humor por...?

— ¡AL DIABLO CON MI VIDA!— Un estruendoso grito interrumpió mi pregunta, de inmediato supe de quien provenía.

Kaito dejo de comer, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona (de esas que tanto me sacan de quicio y solo utiliza para bromear conmigo) y, enarcando una ceja me respondió. — Como crees Miku, solo está feliz ¿Acaso no vez como Neru festeja de alegría? Estoy celoso de su felicidad y más aun sabiendo que ella es la chica más alegre y carismática de la escuela— Tenía que salir con su sarcasmo, total.

— Idiota, estoy hablando enserio.

— Ja... ja ja, p-perdón pero tu pregunta fue taaan... tan bien planeada, ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrida un cuestionamiento tan genial— Y ahí va de nuevo con esa misma expresión plasmada en su rostro.

— No me hables— Respondí dándole la espalda. Escuchaba las disculpas que me daba Kaito pero intencionalmente fingía no escucharlo, después de rato me sentí mal por él y le dije que era broma.

— Ahora para desquitarme yo no te hablare a ti— Sus palabras iban en serio. Aun así, sabia como hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— De acuerdo, supongo que tendré que ir yo sola al estreno de la película.

— Por eso digo, que somos los mejores amigos e iremos al estreno.

— Interesado...

**[...]**

Por fin terminaron las clases. Cuando sonó el timbre, Neru fue la primera en salir corriendo del salón sin decir una sola palabra. Así que no me pude despedir de ella, solo me despedí de Yuzuki, Rin, Len Y Momo quienes tenían un trabajo en equipo pendiente para mañana con Sweet Ann, su maestra de artes.

Yo junto a Kaito tomamos la misma dirección para llegar al edificio donde vivíamos.

Me encontraba en el tercer piso cuando mis pies tropezaron con algo.

— Mira Kaito, aquí sigue tu mochila— Mis palabras lo enojaron, él tomo su mochila y observo que estaba llena de pisadas y se encontraba abierta, en el interior solo habían libretas y dos libros, todo lo demás fue saqueado.

— Por culpa de quien— Siseo.

— Lo siento— Su ira se desvaneció y comenzó a reírse de sí mismo. Mis risas acompañaron las suyas; por un momento todo a nuestro alrededor se desvaneció hasta que ambos sentimos algunas miradas clavada en nuestras espaldas.

Gire para encontrarme con dos señoras mirándonos como si fuésemos unos locos. Mostré una sonrisa avergonzada a las señoras, quienes solo sonrieron y continuaron su camino.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación me prepare de comer e hice mis deberes. Que hay de bueno vivir solo si tienes que hacerte cargo de responsabilidades de alguien mayor. A pesar de algunas libertades, los deberes en mi apartamento robaban la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

_'¿Como se la estará pasando?'_ Ese bakaito, me alegro de tener un amigo como él. Sin duda alguna soy una chica afortunada al tener una buena amistad con todos y cada uno de mis amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aquí concluye el capítulo 2.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer todos ustedes y los que dejaron sus Reviews.

**iloveyugiohGX93:** Thanks.

**Kaleidoscopic Dragon:** ehhh, no soy muy buena con la ortografía pero tratare de mejorar, gracias.

**Anemonna: **Bueno, no es un Pov de Kaito pero te prometo que habrá uno. Y si hay una amistad entre Miku y Kaito; respecto a la trama se irá descubriendo con el transcurso del tiempo :D

Nos leemos luego

Bye…


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

**A/N: **Hola ¿Cómo estan?

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por tardar en actualizar. Para más explicaciones, al final del capítulo.

Sin más contratiempos los dejo.

* * *

><p>Pov Kaito<p>

Después de pasar tan vergonzoso momento en el tercer piso me despedí de Miku. Busque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves de mi apartamento.

Lo primero que hice fue aventar mi mochila en el sillón y encender la televisión; cambie de canales una y otra vez, al final no encontré un canal que fuera de mi interés.

Aun no quería hacer mi tarea, decidí recostarme un rato más en el sillón y descansar. Empezaba a dormitar pero recordé que tenía que salir con Miku a ver tan esperada película por los dos; la cual Miku me había amenazado con no llevarme. Tuve que "contentarme" con ella, después de todo, los boletos ya estaban agotados y ella tenía el mío. ¿Interesado? Si, de hecho si soné interesado en ese momento, pero… olvídenlo, no quiero sentirme culpable en estos momentos.

Con pereza me levante y revise mi mochila. Por suerte mis libros y libretas aún estaban, no puedo decir lo mismos de mis útiles e incluso dinero que guardaba aparte; ¡ah! y por si fuera poco algunas páginas de mi libreta estaban llenas de garabatos y palabras como: perdedor, nerd, imbécil, yo estuve aquí rayando pero me fui, y otras ridiculeces más. Supongo que todas de la misma persona, la cual de seguro no tenía nada de importancia que hacer.

Suspire fastidiado. De la mesa de mi sala tome la libreta que me había prestado mi amiga; observe con detención aquella libreta, recordé lo que Len me había dicho y como en vano trate de cubrir la portada; también recordé la vergüenza que pase esta mañana, algo por lo que no quiero pasar de nuevo.

El forro que tenía el cuaderno era demasiado femenino incluso para el gusto de Miku (si mal no recuerdo fue Gumi, una amiga suya y, un año mayor que nosotros la ayudo a forrar sus libretas).

Siendo positivo no todo fue tan malo, por lo menos no me perdí la clase de hoy, me salve de una falta y un reporte injustificado. Tal vez no se lo dije al momento pero, esa mañana agradecí internamente a Miku.

Me sorprendió como pudo mentirle o mejor dicho como puedo cambiar todo lo sucedido esa mañana a la sensei con facilidad, pareciera que llevaba tiempo planeándolo.

Haku no era fácil de engañar y bien lo sabía. Hace un año cuando ella aun no era mi sensei, me sorprendió fuera de clases: invente el haberme perdido y no recordar cual era mi salón. Fallo total; desde ese día no he intentado faltar a clases, aun cuando la clase fuera demasiado fácil o aburrida.

Pensándolo bien… Acaso Miku me ha mentido alguna vez o… ha sabido mentir conmigo. Recordatorio: no fiarte mucho de la seguridad en las palabras de Miku. _'Qué ridículo soy'_, en estos años que la conozco la creo incapaz de hacerme tal cosa. Debería darme un zape por desconfiado.

Divagué mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos. Media hora paso y yo seguía sin comenzar la dichosa tarea. Si quería terminar a tiempo debía comenzar ahora.

No fue tan difícil después de todo; solo eran unas cuantas ecuaciones y ya, tarde más haciendo decidía.

Estar en aquí es completamente aburrido, entro al baño a darme una ducha y arreglarme para ir con Miku a ver la película. Cuando termino de bañarme me dispongo a vestirme (creo que es obvio, ni modo que me ponga a jugar o salir a la calle denudo ¿no?). Saco del refrigerador un jugo de frutas mi celular entona una melodía, escribo el código de desbloqueo.

Recibí un mensaje de mi mejor amiga:

_Baka, ya estoy lista. Te espero abajo en la recepción._

Casi escupo en la pantalla de mi celular. ¡Ya estaba lista! ¿Es enserio? Yo apenas me estaba vistiendo. Supongo que el tener que arreglarse rápido todos los días le habían servido de algo.

Por lo menos no tardaba como una chica promedio. Ahora que lo pienso, yo tardo más que ella. ¿Eso no me hace quedar mal? ¡Rayos! si Nero se llega a enterar… le diría a todos los que conoce y con dicha razón dirán que soy homosexual _'Lo que me faltaba'_ El hecho de no tener novia aun no me hace ser eso… ¿o sí? pero por lo que veo los demás lo consideran así.

Deje mi bebida en la mesa, termine de abotonar mi camisa, tome mi celular, las llaves y las puse en mis bolsillos. Antes de salir cerré la ventana, me di cuenta que hacia frio así que también tome mi bufanda, regalo de Miku. Según porque me enfermaba seguido por culpa de salir a todos lados sin un abrigo.

Ya listo salgo de mi prisión de aburrimiento y bajo los escalones con algo de prisa, hasta llegar a la recepción, no fue necesario buscar con la mirada, prácticamente estaba frente de mí. Sonreí burlonamente, ella se encontraba de pie señalando su reloj de muñeca.

Me acerco y con la mano intento revolver su cabellera, pero lo impide. Bufo fingiendo molestia.

— Ya era hora— No dijo ni una sola palabra después. Se quedó observándome detenidamente como si tuviera algo malo.

Sentí los tímpanos sangrar, aquel grito que dio fue tan agudo. Me pareció verla dar saltos de alegría (llamando nuevamente la atención de varios), pero no sabía el motivo de su alegría.

— Sabia que te tarde o temprano te la pondrías— Señalo la bufanda que traía puesta.

— ¿Era eso la razón de tanto escándalo? — Se molestó y golpeo mi hombro. Sabía que mis palabras la harían enojar.

Ella sale primero del edificio, voy detrás de ella. Observo que traía puesto: Una blusa color blanco con manga de tres cuartos y olan en la cintura, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos plateado de correa con tacón de tres cm.

'Se ve linda' Un momento… yo, ¿acabo de pensar eso?

— Kaito, ¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Rápido que tenemos que escoger mi lugar favorito!— _'Bueno, da igual'_. Pensé mientras era jalado por mi amiga y yo con resignación tuvo que seguirle el paso.

La película estaba por comenzar, teníamos planeado comprar algo antes de entrar, pero la fila era larga. Decidimos comprar al final, después de todo en lo que empezaba la película ya nos habríamos terminado todo, así que antes o después, daba igual.

No creí que fuera a decir eso pero comparando la película con el libro si tenían sentido ambas, no como otras que vienen cambiándole la personalidad hasta al personaje principal y ni siquiera se basa a la trama del libro.

— Ya quiero que salga la segunda parte— Miku inicia la conversación cuando se mostraban los créditos en la pantalla al final de la película y las personas comenzaban a salir de la sala.

— Todavía falta saber si la harán o no— Respondí encogiendo los hombros

— Bueno, si llega a salir apuesto a que lo sabré antes que tú— Sonrío. Su sonrisa me fue reconfortante, era linda cuando sonreía. Devolví la acción.

Me agrada pasar tiempo con Miku, somos amigos de hace años y confió en ella tanto como para contarle mis secretos… secretos que nadie aparte de nosotros dos conoce. Podía contarle como estoy, o como me siento. Con ella podía actuar como si fuéramos hermanos, a nuestra manera, claro. Pero de algo estoy seguro hasta el momento; No me dejaría mostrar tener sentimientos a cualquier chica o chico que no fuera mi amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ¡Hey! Antes que nada primero, lo primero.

Quisiera pedir una disculpa por demorar.

En estos momentos como habrán notado el capítulo es muy corto para el tiempo en que tarde para actualizar.

Ahora, algunas cosas que tengo que dar a saber:

1) Tenía planeado actualizar cada martes como lo plantee al principio de este fic. Sin embargo no podrá ser así.

Razón: Ya entre de vacaciones y la verdad no esperaba que las clases fueran tan pesadas. Además en estos momentos cada grupo de mi grado (incluyendo el mío), están en un maratón de matemáticas; por lo tanto repasar cada ejercicio roba parte de mi tiempo.

Mi intención era escribir el capítulo con más palabras, pero ya demore en actualizar y, ya que tuve tiempo de escribir aunque sea poco lo hice.

2) No sé cuánto tardare en actualizar, pero por razones escolares lo más seguro es que sean los sábados y no los martes; pero no será cada semana. No sé si me doy a entender.

3) Como el capítulo es corto, este lo haré en dos partes.

* * *

><p><strong>anemonna: <strong>Perdón por la espera, pero al menos ya está el pov de Kaito. Y como explique anteriormente, no sé cuando actualice, pero algo te aseguro: no dejare la historia a medias. Igualmente he leído fics a medias y se lo que se siente. Podre tardar, incluso algún día tendré el famoso bloque de escritor (lo cual daré aviso si me llega suceder) pero, no dejare un fic mío incompleto eso puedo apostarlo.

**patyto35: **Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Es todo por el momento.

Bye…


	4. Chapter 3 (segunda parte)

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

* * *

><p>Ambos chicos caminaban con destino fuera del cine. Ambos se detuvieron, regresaron con la intención de comprar lo que dejaron para el final de la película, la fila no disminuía pues más personas llegaban con la intención de comprar antes de entrar a la sala; ambos habían pasado por alto ese detalle tan obvio.<p>

La chica de ojos turquesa miro con fastidio aquella fila que rara la vez eran atendidos rápido y con amabilidad; ambos se miraron y, afirmando con la cabeza salieron de aquel lugar.

La caminata parecía agradable, algunas personas que pasaban cerca de ellos los observaban y solo una mujer se les acerco y menciono que se veían bien como pareja. Ambos rodaron los ojos; Miku negó aquella acusación, avergonzando a la mujer castaña. La mujer se fue pidiendo una disculpa y ambos rieron en voz baja.

Detuvieron su andar, se acercaron a una tienda una cuadra antes de llegar al parque de la ciudad. El dueño de la tienda estaba a punto de cerrar. Al lado se encontraba un carro de helados y cuatro niños acompañados de sus madres; esperaban ansiosamente que los atendieran.

**Pov Kaito…**

Apenas conteniendo la risa, Miku me daba de codazos para que no riera a carcajadas burlándome de aquella mujer. Para otros no tenía gracia, pero para nosotros era lo más gracioso incluso absurdo el considerarnos novios. Reímos descontroladamente cuando la castaña desapareció fuera de nuestra vista, tanto que mi amiga menciono tener sed y querer un refresco, yo sabía dónde había una tienda cercana y lo menos que podía hacer después de no comprar nada en el cine era invitarle algo de beber (lo se, soy buen amigo).

— Bueno, adelante hay una tienda. Vamos— Debíamos darnos prisa pues el dueño de la tienda cerraba temprano. Detuvimos nuestra caminata, por suerte el señor aun no cerraba pero faltaba poco para que lo hiciera.

Antes de entrar al negocio del señor vi que al lado había niños esperando ser atendidos por el heladero. —… Pero antes, vamos a comprar un helado— Le sugerí y antes de que protestara ya me encontraba esperando con las mismas ansias de los niños e incluso más esperando ser atendido; claro, a diferencia de aquellos infantes sabía disimular. Imagínenme dando saltos como ellos, como me vería.

Miku no tuvo más opción que acompañarme. Cuando fui atendido escogí un cono de galleta con dos bolas de helado de yogurt de frutos secos, uno de mis sabores favoritos entre tanta variedad de sabores que había.

Page al heladero y gire sobre mis talones para acercarme a Miku y comprarle su bebida.

No me había dado cuenta de algo, Miku ahora me veía con enojo, no sabía porque hasta que vi la tienda cerrada. — ¿Quieres de mi helado?— Mal dicho, comenzó a bombardearme de reclamos. Sabía que discutir con ella empeoraría la situación.

Ignorando sus reclamos comencé a caminar, ella me siguió el paso, pero aun así no dejaba de hablar.

Esta vez acompañe a mi amiga hasta la entrada de su apartamento, como compensación por lo sucedido. Ella por ningún motivo trato de disimular su enojo frente los vecinos; azoto la puerta, casi me daba en el rostro.

Por acción auto reflejo sobe mi rostro, encogí los hombros y camine bajando los escalones. Tal vez el día de mañana haya olvidado lo ocurrido.

Que equivocado estaba.

Era viernes el último día de la semana. Las clases habían terminado, por fin podía descansar de la escuela aunque fueran solo dos días. Haku no había dejado tarea, genial lo sé; habría estado más que relajado si no fuera porque mi estado de humor estaba de lo peor; mi sien palpitaba y podría jurar tener tics en el ojo derecho.

¿La razón? Miku seguía culpándome por lo de ayer, incluso en la mañana se comportó distante conmigo, sin embargo no se alejaba de mí, creo lo único bueno del día fue el llegar a tiempo a clases.

Sus reproches habían cesado, al fin tranquilidad. Si había algo que lograba tranquilizarme era solo una cosa…

Ahora, no sabía si reír o llorar por la desesperación, solo me detuve un par de minutos a comprar un helado cuando volvió a regañarme.

Creo que me volveré loco.

**Pov Miku**

Seguía caminando con algo de prisa mientras continuaba regañando a baKaito, por su culpa no alcance a comprar mi bebida favorita. Me pareció mal de mí parte seguir con lo mismo del día anterior, parecía que el pobre estaba a punto de volverse loco; conté mentalmente y cuando me tranquilice opte por no decir una sola palabra por el resto del camino.

No duro por mucho tiempo.

Apenas deje de hablar por unos segundos cuando el idiota ya se encontraba con un postre en la mano. ¡Todavía tenía el cinismo de comprar un helado! Su acción solo me encolerizo más de lo estaba, aparte me resulto ofensivo de su parte.

'_Debía que darme callada'_ ¡NO! ¿Porque quedarme callada?, ahora más que nada debía hacerlo sentir mal. Simple, solo seguí regañándolo, para ver si así se le quita lo cínico.

Pero de repente sentí que algo no andaba bien, deje de caminar para observar a Kaito ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? el inútil peli-azul no estaba a mi lado, no, él estaba a unos veinte pasos de mí, enojada me acerque a él y estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando lo vi con una expresión perdida, se podría decir que casi babeaba. Lo que más me preocupo fue que vi su helado derretir, como si no estuviera aquí, decidí seguir su mirada, solo para encontrarme con la entrada del parque.

' ¿¡Pero qué le ve al parque!?' No, no le veía al parque. Lo que veía era a una chica.

La chica parecía ser mayor que nosotros, la diferencia no era tanto, le calculo unos dos años mayor, pero no eran muy notorios, tenía una expresión relajada. Observaba a los niños jugar, supuse que era niñera de alguno de ellos, pero descarte esa idea cuando salió sola a comprar algo en un puesto de golosinas para sí misma.

Gire mi vista hacia Kaito, quien no perdía de vista a aquella chica. Cheque la hora. Ya habían pasado varios minutos y este inútil no dejaba de mirarla con ojo ensoñadores. Hice el esfuerzo de pensar que ocurría con él; no pase mucho tiempo pensando, llegue a una conclusión definitiva…

Y ahí lo tienen. Kaito Shion, enamorado por primera vez...

Si, nunca se había enamorado, ni siquiera había sentido atracción por una chica, hay veces en las que lo consideraba del otro bando como solía decirle Len y otros compañeros más que le seguían el juego. Pero esta fue la prueba de que mis pensamientos y la teoría del chico rubio se encontraban erróneos.

No sabía qué hacer. Debía dejar solo a mi amigo o debía seguir esperando. Varios pensamientos después llegaron a mi mente, tal vez ahora me encontraba como él… perdido.

— Miku— Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, otra vez. — ¿Nos podemos ir? ¡Pero ya!

Me tomo de la muñeca y jalo de mí, alejándonos más del parque, casi tropezaba dos veces. _'Ahora veo que se siente ser jalado por alguien más'_

Corrimos aproximadamente tres cuadras, para ser honesta esta vez sí exagero. Detuvo su andar y yo choque contra su espalda. Poco le importo.

Jadeaba del cansancio, necesitaba algo de beber ahora. Pero primero lo primero.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque salimos corriendo de ahí?— Le reclame, con cierto aire de curiosidad. Conscientemente ya sabía la respuesta, solo que... en el fondo, muy en el fondo no quería oírlo de su parte a pesar de haberle preguntado.

No hablaba, solo se limitaba a mirar a los alrededores avergonzado. Sus palabras apenas eran apenas un murmuro: _aquí no, te explico llegando, ¿de acuerdo?_ Entendí lo que pidió y tiempo después terminamos en la sala de su apartamento, donde no había nadie que nos interrumpiera o escuchara la conversación; ya con más calma formule la misma pregunta de antes.

Tanto le costaba decirlo, el tiempo transcurría y el seguía mudo, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad del habla y solo por una chica, la cual nunca la había visto.

— Bueno... yo pues... —'Dilo de una vez'. Lo presionaba mentalmente, cerrando los ojos en espera de sus palabras. —… creo que me he enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, hasta aquí concluye la segunda parte de capítulo 3, como lo había prometido.

Escribí en cuanto tuve tiempo, tuve el ligero presentimiento de que si no lo hacía ahora terminaría publicando después de tiempo.

No sé ustedes pero ya quiero que comience la verdadera trama. Tal vez no sea un capitulo largo pues yo lo veo como un relleno, sin embargo este capítulo vendría siendo como el inicio del trama… o tal vez no.

Bueno, no importa.

¡Ah! se me olvida algo. Como había mencionado antes no publicare cada semana, si no cuando tenga tiempo libre (espero no tardar).

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

**anemonna: **Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí la segunda parte; solo que en esta también incluyo el pov de Miku. Me alegra que me comprendas, tratare de escribir en cuanto tenga tiempo. Nos leemos luego :D

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

Es todo.

Bye…


	5. Chapter 4

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque salimos corriendo de ahí?<p>

— Bueno... yo pues... creo que me he enamorado.

— ¿¡QUEEEE!?— Un agudo chillido dejo ensordecido por un momento al chico peli-azul quien había acabado de hacer su confesión. — Jajaja, ¿tu, enamorado?— Se burló una chica de pelo aqua-marino.

— Miku, por favor. Esto no es una broma— Respondió en tono suplicante.

El silencio inundo la sala, no había señal de alguien quien quisiera romper el tenso silencio.

— Lo sé— La respuesta que dio fue en un tono muy bajo, como si por dentro se encontrara afligida.

— ¿sucede algo?

— No, es solo que me sorprende verte así. ¿Sabes?, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te he visto enamorado o al menos en estos años que llevo conociéndote— Miku hablo, su tono de voz se había normalizado. — No quiero que salgas lastimado, que te hagas ilusiones con esa chica y al final no corresponda tu amor. No sé sobre temas de amor, pero para mí tu respuesta o… más bien tus sentimientos me resultan muy precipitado y...

— Oye, tal vez no sepas mucho, porque tampoco te has enamorado— Sus palabras le resultaron hirientes a la chica, quien aún seguía escuchando las palabras de su amigo. — Lo que estoy sintiendo, lo puedo afirmar y lo que siento por ella es amor. Miku, estoy enamorado de esa chica, es lo que Rin suele llamar amor a primera vista.

Kaito espero a que su amiga reaccionara, habían pasado varios segundos y ella no mostraba señal de querer continuar con la conversación.

— Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista. Bien lo sabes— Fue lo primero que respondió antes de continuar hablando. —, además… dudo que ella solo por verte a la primera se enamore y corresponda tus sentimientos solo así porque sí. Dudo siquiera que llegue a enamorarse de ti.

— Bueno, yo... ¿realmente crees que no sienta lo mismo por mí, aun después de conocerme? — Parecía decepcionado por aquellas palabras de parte de la chica.

— Si eso llega a ocurrir después de conocerte…— dudo en continuar hablando. — yo haré que lo haga— Mostró una sonrisa sincera a su amigo en señal de no haber problema.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

— Me refiero a que si no corresponde tus sentimientos... yo haré lo posible para que sienta lo mismo por ti.

— No puedes evitar que se enamo... ¿Que acabas de decir?— Parecía seguir sin entender a la adolescente que tenía frente a él.

— Lo que evitaste escuchar, si esa chica esta ciega y no ve lo guapo que eres. Yo haré lo posible para quitarle la "venda de los ojos" y vea a quien tiene babeando por ella.

— ¡Oye! yo no babeo por ella... un momento, ¿me dijiste guapo?

—…— La chica quedo en shock.

**POV Miku**

¡O por todos los puerros, le dije guapo a Kaito! Bueno, no es como si fuera cosa del otro mundo se supone que debe de haber confianza ¿no? bien eso es lo que pensé y dije, no puedo retractarme.

— Eso es lo de menos, además... es verdad— Solo observe divertida como Kaito se sonrojo por primera vez; de echo ese día lo había visto en diferentes facetas, había visto expresiones que en años no había mostrado.

— No digas tonterías ¿yo, guapo? Ja… ¿¡tú crees!?— Eso último me lo pregunto con cierta ilusión, como si esperara que fuera cierto.

— Claro, es más. Es un punto a tu favor, así te le podrás acercar a ella sin el temor de ser rechazado por ser feo— Esta vez me sorprendí yo. Creí que estaría sufriendo al ver a mi amigo estar con alguien más que no fuera yo. No era por ser egoísta pero... a quien trato de engañar solía y seguiré siendo egoísta en ocasiones, pero muy poco eh.

— Eso significa que me ayudaras a conquistar a mi futura chica.

— No— Bromee y después vi la cara de desilusión que formo Kaito. — Era broma, claro que te ayudare, de paso yo y ella podremos llegar a ser buenas amigas, podremos ir al centro comercial, comprar mucha ropa, zapatos, ir por nuestros postres favoritos y convivir con Neru, Rin, Gumi y, aunque sea imposible de creer con Me...

— Eres la mejor de las amigas Miku— Sentí como sus brazos comenzaron a rodearme. Respondí con un ligero:_ De nada._ Intente soltarme de su agarre después de diez segundos, pero él seguía sin querer soltarme. Su perfume comenzó emanar de su bufanda, este fue directo a mis fosas nasales; era una combinación de mora azul y cítricos con extracto de menta.

**POV Kaito**

Me sentía tan afortunado de tener una gran amiga como Miku. Ella prometió ayudarme, creí que se enojaría y dejaría de hablarme. Estaba equivocado, la observe feliz de querer apoyarme. Aun sin creerlo, agradecí en susurro a ese tonto peli-morado; sin él no habría conocido a uno de sus amigos en aquella graduación de la primaria y, por ende, no la habría conocido a ella.

Fue demasiado mi alegría que por acto reflejo la abrase, su abrazo me resulto reconfortante. Le agradecí su apoyo el cual ella correspondió con un abrazo. No quería soltarla, estar a su lado me animaba a seguir adelante y no menospreciare su ayuda.

Siendo sincero no sé cuánto tiempo la estuve abrazando, por mí quería que durara por más tiempo cuando... _ejem_ reaccione solo para darme cuenta que después de dos minutos, aún la seguía abrazando.

Sentí un calor llegar a mis mejillas y con algo de duda la solté. Vi cómo me observo con burla en sus ojos, seguramente se estuvo burlando de mi rubor, ¡valla! parecía una chica ruborizándome solo por un simple abrazo.

— Manos a la obra— Hablo Miku con cierta picardía en sus ojos.

— No lo sé, mejor mañana— Me reí internamente, me gustaba molestarla por ratos, no sé si llegaba a enojarse conmigo; _'que importa'_.

— Nada de: _Mejor mañana_—Imito mi voz_._ — Tu chica se encuentra ahí y no podemos desperdiciar esta oportuni... ¿Sabes qué? mejor mañana, ya me dio hambre. Vamos a comprar; yo invito y tú pagas— '_Hay Miku, siempre tan despistada_' Pensé después de verla salir corriendo, esperando que siguiera su acción, la cual hice.

**[…]**

Era sábado por la mañana, no sabía exactamente la hora, solo me levante de la cama y con una sonrisa amplia en mi rostro. Fui a la cocina, saque lo que me quedaba en el refrigerador para prepararme el desayuno. No tenia dinero para servicio a domicilio; ya que el día anterior me había quedado sin dinero. De haber sabido que Miku comería como una embarazada antojada… hubiera huido antes de pedir la cuenta.

Solo me faltaba servir la comida en la mesa cuando me acorde de la mencionada y le envié un mensaje:

_**Me dejaste en banca rota el día de ayer….**_

_**Pero adivina quien tiene para desayunar y quién no.**_

_**Suerte.**_

_**P.D.: No te vayas a empachar por tanto desayuno.**_

Espere una respuesta, pero no ocurrió.

Sabía que Miku no compraría nada hasta que sus padres le depositaran en su cuenta para su despensa; que era en lo único en lo que la ayudaban. Aun así, siempre hubo algo que no dejaba de desconcertarme. Si no trabajaba… ¿cómo le hacía con sus gastos? Me dio igual. Me senté, dispuesto a dar el primer sorbo a mi jugo cuando…

—Kaito, Kaito, Kaito— Tocaba la puerta consecutivamente. Me levante y fui hacia la entrada. Abrí la puerta.

Sin antes haberme pedido permiso de entrar, Miku ignorándome entro. Seguí su andar hasta la cocina. Me detuve por el marco (conocido como umbral) de la cocina y la encontré muy cómoda sentada en mi silla, degustando mi desayuno. Ella me miro sonriendo con burla.

— ¿Quieres?... Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí— Lo tenía merecido. Solo me encogí de hombros, saque otro plato, me serví y desayune con ella.

Al final me felicito, según porque sabía cocinar mejor que ella. No sabía si sentirme alagado o indignado. ¿Acaso eso que dijo tenía otra intención? Seguí cuestionándome mentalmente, eso me pasaba por hacerle caso a las burlas de Len y Nero.

— Ya Miku, ¿lo dijiste en forma de burla o solo me estabas felicitando?— Pregunte después de una hora. Miku había hecho limpieza no solo en la cocina sino también en la sala y los pasillos. De verdad era rápida yo hubiera terminado después de mediodía.

—No lo sé. Se supone que ya debes saber— Fue lo único que respondió después de "guardar" la escoba en un rincón del apartamento.

— Bueno, viniendo de tu parte lo tomare como alago— Sonrío. Tuve suerte de decir lo que pensaba, de lo contrario mi brazo habría terminado completamente moreteado.

Todo el día estuvimos sentados en el sofá viendo varias películas de suspenso, terror y ficción. Si hubiera alguien que intentara el viejo truco de llevar a su cita a ver una película de terror para que estuviera todo el tiempo como chicle pegada a tus brazos por el miedo… con Miku no hubiera funcionado, ni funcionara.

Me imagine con ella en el cine intentando dicha acción, cuando un pensamiento fugaz llego a mi mente. ¿Acaso me había imaginado besándola? Me sobre salte de la impresión. Pero Miku pensó que mi acción fue por una escena que paso en la película. Negué con la cabeza, lo cual fue obvio que no me creyera. Ella continúo viendo el televisor.

Recordé aquella alucinación y observe a Miku para darme a la idea de estar en un error. Ella se encontraba recargada en el sofá, con los pies cruzados, no desviaba su vista de la pantalla mientras comía palomitas; una por una. Nunca me había fijado con detención en sus facciones. Tenía una linda mirada, y sus labios… en ese instante me dieron ganas de…

Golpee mi frente y sacudí la cabeza como un perro cuando se "seca" después de un baño.

— Si ya te dio miedo la película, mejor la quito— O al menos eso creí haberme dicho.

— ¿ehhh?, ¡ah! no es eso, solo es… nada, mejor olvídalo— Hable como un…

— _Cobarde_— Su susurro concordó con mis pensamientos. Solo que ella tenía otro concepto sobre mí.

Que cosas estoy pensando es solo mi amiga; es más, la considero una hermana. Mi mente era la culpable de todo este mal entendido; además, ya había encontrado el amor de mi vida y aquella imagen solo era una broma, una de mal gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hola. Bien, esta vez no tengo nada más que escribir. Así que solo les mando un saludo. – Pues… hola. Qué tengan un buen… ¿día?, tarde o noche; e incluso una bonita madrugada (?)

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

**Nosoyunanekito:** Hola :D no soy buena con el humor y eso, pero al menos me alegro que te haya hecho reír la parte de los Kagamine y Neru XD

Y… bueno, siendo sincera no entendí muy bien lo de desanimarte con mis fics.

Seré directa ¿Qué fue lo que te desanimaba? ¿O a que te refieres? (si me imaginas enojada o algo por el estilo, no lo estoy; es solo que a veces escribo lo que pienso. Espero y no te haya incomodado con mis preguntas o haya parecido una sangrona mal agradecida :| ), claro que no te obligo a responderme, eso lo dejare a tu criterio :)

Bueno, cambiando de tema; respecto a la ortografía y todo ese rollo de la narración quiero aclarar que no dispongo de mucho tiempo y así como escribo, público. Ya después, cuando leo lo que escribí, me encuentro con la 'horro-grafía' *facepalm*

Gracias por todo. Tomare en cuenta tus consejos y también gracias por la parte del 'haiga' (la cual ni siquiera sé por la escribí, si bien sabía que es una palabra incorrecta)

Ok, es todo. Nos leeremos luego.

Bye…

**anemonna:** Duda aclarada, ya sabes cómo reacciono Miku. Bueno, no quise darle a Miku el papel de la chica histérica y celosa por tener a su mejor amigo enamorado, pienso que ella es alguien… en ocasiones comprensiva. Así que me dije: porque no. Además eso le dará más sentido a la introducción que venía en el principio. Supongo que estoy hablando de más, así que bue… Por cierto, aún falta saber cómo reaccionaran los demás chicos, pero eso se verá más adelante, tal vez incluso haga un capitulo donde solo salgan sus amigos o algo extra; algo parecido a una escena extra, pero no te aseguro nada.

Gracias por apoyarme, cuídate.

Bye…

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

Agradezco a todos los que dan a favorito, siguen el fic y, dejan sus reviews y me dan consejos. En serio, soy de gran ayuda.

thank you very much :D

Bye…


	6. Chapter 5

**Discalimer:** Vocaloid, sus personajes, etc. No me pertenece.

Solo la trama.

Cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC.

* * *

><p>El atardecer mostraba una gama de colores cálidos. Un par de adolescentes caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. Uno de ellos; para ser precisos: una chica, daba saltos como si estuviese jugando al avión, mientras el otro adolescente: un chico, caminaba pacíficamente, disfrutando el atardecer. La hojas caían de los arboles dando a entender la llegada de otoño. Una estación del año agradable.<p>

— Vamos, pareces tortuga— La chica se refirió a su acompañante y rió mientras seguía dando saltos, evitando pisar la raya de la banqueta.

— Sí, lo que sea— Hablo desinteresadamente.

La chica pareció ver a su acompañante tan serio, detuvo su andar y espero ser alcanzada. Cuando la alcanzo los pasos de ambos sincronizaban, como si fuese un reflejo. — Oye, tú no eres así ¿Qué ocurre contigo?— Tomo de la mano a su acompañante para darle seguridad y contara el por qué su aflicción.

— No es nada importante, sabes cómo me pongo por cualquier cosa.

— Por lo que veo en ti, no puede ser "cualquier cosa". Siempre te pones así cuando algo ocurre o te preocupas por alguien. Así que mejor dilo— Su tono de voz no fue elevado, seguía siendo uno suave y dulce.

– ¿Eres una bruja o qué? Siempre aciertas conmigo— Fingió preguntar sorprendido.

— Eso es porque llevo conociéndote de toda la vida… creo de hecho eres mi hermano…. ¿será por eso?— Las palabras de su hermana rubia provoco una sonrisa en él.

— Es sobre los tortolitos azules— Dijo de manera repentina.

— ¿Eh?— No entendía a lo que quería llegar su hermano.

— Me refiero a Miku y Kaito— Respondió dando nombres.

— ¡Ah!, los "amigos" ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con tu humor?— Pareció meditar las palabras y el estado de ánimo del chico. No había manera del porque sentirse triste por la duradera amistad entre aquella pareja. — ¡Espera! Que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Ni se te ocurra Len. Miku será la futura novia de Kaito, yo creí que te gustaba Neru.

— ¿¡Que!? No— Extendió de forma dramática la palabra 'no'. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de mí? Yo me refería a otra cosa— Se mostró indignado por la acusación de su hermana gemela.

— Entonces si no es eso; lo cual es un alivio. ¿Qué es?

— ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta el viernes antes de salir de la escuela?

— Mira, si me sigues respondiendo cada pregunta con una pregunta nunca lo sabré— Se notaba algo enfadada.

El chico suspiro y pidiendo ser acompañado por su hermana se sentaron en la banqueta. – Si no te diste cuenta. Miku estaba enfadada con Kaito. Al principio pensé que era un berrinche consecuencia de tantas bromas por parte de Kaito. Pero esta vez parecía realmente molesta, y las únicas veces que le hablaba era solo para regañarle. En fin, creo que Kaito hizo algo estúpido.

Rin se mostró sorprendida. Al parecer no lo esperaba. — En realidad si me fije, pero no le di mucha importancia… ¡Y si ya no se vuelve a hablar!— Zangoloteo a Len, como si de esa manera lograría obtener una respuesta.

— Quién sabe. Lo que si me pareció raro fue que ambos se fueron juntos, como siempre suelen hacerlo.

Rin se levantó y, posándose frente a su hermano mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Entonces creo que aún pueden solucionar sus problemas.

— Creo que tienes razón— Seguía algo deprimido.

— Ya se adonde quieres llegar— Retomo asiento y apoyo su mano en el hombro de Len. — Mira, si no se reconcilian, nosotros lo haremos ¿de acuerdo? No importa cuántas veces el baKaito lo arruine. Nosotros estaremos a su lado para que se reconcilien. Porque yo creo en el amor y ellos para mí son la pareja perfecta y…

— Eso depende— Interrumpió a su hermana sin razón aparente.

— ¿Depende de qué?— Rin no sabía que había dicho para enfadar a su hermano.

— Se le puede perdonar todo siempre y cuando no sea nada grave; pero si él llega a lastimar a Miku por algo realmente estúpido. No se lo perdonare y, tendré razones para odiarlo. Créeme Rin, así será.

La chica se quedó atónita ante las palabras de Len; aquel chico con mirada decidida que tenía frente a ella… ¿realmente era su hermano? Nunca imagino a su gemelo hablar de esa manera. A lo mejor se encontraba celoso, pero… ¿celoso porque? A lo mejor era otra cosa, o tal vez era porque así es su forma de ser. Len es de los pocos hombres que les tiene un gran respeto a las mujeres; para él aquellas féminas son un tesoro preciado, lo más valioso en el mundo. El tan solo imaginar a una de sus amigas sufrir por culpa de un hombre lo hacían reaccionar de esa manera.

Ella sabía que discutir u oponerse a las decisiones concretas de su hermano sin algún fundamento o, alguna buena razón solo lo exasperaría más. Si quería oponerse o cambiar la opinión de aquel rubio primero debía sacar lo pro y los contra de dichas palabras. Bien, no era difícil siempre y cuando lo que menciono solo haya sido broma o algún impulso, pero el pensar en eso solo… era mucho pensar y lo que Rin menos deseaba era implementar un vocabulario de 'abogado' con su hermano; según ella. ¿Por qué Len tuvo que parecerse a su padre?

Un abogado, el padre de ambos adolescentes; quien por asuntos de trabajo permanecía poco tiempo en su hogar, con la familia. Era obvio que al chico rubio las palabras le salían sobrando; siempre y cuando la decisión que fuese tomada tuviera una decisión definitiva por él.

— Hay Len, ya pareces… tu sabes a quien me refiero— Rió con nerviosismo. Era lo único que podía decir, solo así podría descubrir que tan en serio hablaba.

— Estoy hablando en serio— Así o más decidido.

— Etto- Las palabras se esfumaron de su mente y solo eso se le ocurrió decir.

— ¿Y acaso estás loca? Me falta mucho para llegar a serlo, ni contigo me comporto así— Con esas palabras el ambiente dejo de ser tenso.

— Eso es porque cada quien tiene sus razones ¿no? Y eso, contando que tú no tienes los tornillos zafados… y no me refiero a nuestro padre— A Rin le gustaba ver a su hermano actuar como siempre; el chico que se la pasaba despreocupado, bromeando como un niño de ocho años, así lo quería, le resultaba aterrador tener un hermano aburrido, frío y calculador.

— Hay veces en las que quisiera ponerme serio en otros asuntos- Interrumpió con cierto tono de anhelo en su voz.

— No debes desear algo que bien sabes es imposible en ti. Es como esperar a que los cerdos vuelen. Tal vez puedas esforzarte y si tan decidido estas lo lograras, pero conociéndote bien, tu no estarás satisfecho, solo serás una sombra de la "perfección", te odiaras a ti mismo.

— No lo sé.

— Bueno aun somos jóvenes, aún falta tiempo. Quien sabe cómo seremos de grandes. ¡Oh! Y hablando de tiempo tenemos que hacer algo para que Miku y Kaito se den cuenta que son el uno para el otro.

— ¿¡Pero que!? ¿Cuándo cambiamos de conversación? Estábamos hablando primero de ellos y esta conversación llego a convertirse en una sesión psicológica.

— Hablamos sin darnos cuenta, pero que importa. Hay que retomar lo de antes ¿Cómo le haremos?— Empezaron a caminar rumbo a su hogar.

— Bueno, Neru tiene menos tiempo que nosotros conociéndola y aparte no creo que sea la indicada para estos asuntos del amor, Nero, él va en otra escuela, Gumi…

— ¡Ni lo menciones!— Con el grito que dio Rin llamo la atención de unos niños quienes luego huyeron del miedo.

— Si, es muy atrabancada, de seguro apenas nos oirá y luego ira a contárselos- Hizo caso omiso lo ocurrido.

— Entonces… supongo que estamos solos en esto ¿no?

— Ya sabes lo que dicen: _si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo por ti mismo._— Poso imitando la pose de Kaito cuando participa en clases y fingió acomodarse unas gafas, imitando la misma acción del profesor Kiyoteru, quien solo lo conocían por esa principal característica ya que nunca les ha dado clases.

— Nee, sensei pareces el abuelo; solo te falta pedir tu cocol— Fijo su vista a Len conteniendo su risa.

— Pero si ni me gusta el cocol— No entendía, lo que provoco que Rin riera a carcajadas. Por otro lado Len seguían sin entender, así que no le dio importancia.

Ambos chicos llegaron a su hogar y una alegría inmensa adorno sus rostros; sus padres se encontraban en casa.

— Mamá, papá ¿Cuándo regresaron?— Dieron un abrazo a su madre, Rin hizo lo mismo con su padre a excepción de Len, quien solo le estrecho la mano; ambos sonriendo.

— Llegamos hace media hora, solo pasamos a verlos y darles de comer, claro si no han comido aun.

— No hemos comido aun, pero… ¿Cómo que pasamos a verlos? ¿Acaso no se quedaran?— La chica del lazo blanco hablo.

— Nos iremos dentro de cuarenta minutos. Perdónenos por no estar con ustedes más tiempo, pero este asunto es de suma importancia.

— Hijos, sabemos que casi no pasamos tiempo con ambos; ya no son niños, por lo tanto no veo necesario decir que cuando tengamos tiempo iremos a tal lugar…

— porque nos estarías mintiendo, lo se padre- Interrumpió Len sin afán de mostrase molesto, al contrario, lo dijo en señal de comprensión.

— Gracias hijo.

Los gemelos por ningún instante se separaron de sus padres. El tiempo que les quedaba lo aprovecharon, contaron su plan a sus padres, ellos solo se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

El tiempo para ellos paso más rápido de lo normal. Cuando menos se lo esperaron ya estaban despidiéndolos y deseándoles suerte en su trabajo, sobre todo a su padre ya que tenía un caso sumamente difícil y con posibilidades de perder el caso. Sus hijos volvieron a alentarlo y decirles que el culpable no se saldría con la suya, las pagaría. Él asintió desviando la mirada de sus hijos, giro el volante y con su esposa a bordo vio como sus hijos dejaron de verse por el retrovisor.

Él sentía preocupación. Lo que no les conto a sus hijo era que tenía que defender a una persona que el mismo sabía que era culpable. No tenía elección. Al principio se rehusó por más dinero que le ofrecieron, pero solo una cosa lo obligo a aceptar. El peligro que correría su familia. Un acto infame. El señor Kagamine suspiro. — No te sientas mal, por no contarles del todo— Menciono su esposa con aflicción.

— No quiero saber que pasara si pierdo el caso, todas las pruebas lo declaran culpable; pero por si las dudas iré solo, tú abordaras un avión. Si me llegara a ocurrir algo lo sabrás y eso te dará tiempo de huir con ellos.

— ¿Qué pasara contigo? No quiero dejarte solo, Rin y Len no tienen nada que ver con todo esto, además nunca nos han visto con ellos, recuerda; cuando te amenazo solo me menciono a mí y a ti. Ellos estarán a salvo. No te preocupes— No había seguridad en sus palabras, y su esposo lo noto con facilidad, pero ella tenía razón. Debían seguir engañándolos o solo mientras duraba la amenaza. Si lograba ganar el caso, la amenaza pasara al olvido y fingirían como nada hubiese ocurrido, sus nombres no mencionarían y aquel rostro pasara al olvido; ninguno de ellos recordarían.

— Aun así debemos disimular, si te ven conmigo, notaran tu confianza y empezaran a sospechar.

— De acuerdo, por el bien de nuestra familia- La mujer bajo del auto, tomo un taxi y le dio una dirección especifica al taxista, rumbo al aeropuerto.

El señor Kagamine llego a su destino, bajo del auto, rogando que todo saliera bien. En la obscuridad de la noche nadie se enteraría de aquel juicio.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba las nueve en punto. Ambos hermanos se encontraban sentados en el suelo jugando videojuegos con todas las luces de la casa apagadas. La única luz era la del televisor y alguno que otro foco de la consola y del par de controles inalámbricos que usaban por el momento.<p>

— ¡Ja! Al parecer es la sexta vez consecutiva Rin, será mejor rendirte, perdedora— Len mostraba una sonrisa ladina, restregándole la victoria a su hermana quien parecía a punto de hacer un berrinche.

— Eso es lo que quieres- No permitiría ser humillada por parte de su hermano. Pateo a su hermano, inicio una nueva partida y ambos comenzaron a jugar.

_Tock, tock._

Abre perdedora/Abre tu— Hablaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron a sí mismos llegando a una conclusión. — Pase, está abierto— Ambos le gritaron a quien quiera que fuera que tocara.

La puerta se abrió y ambos chicos al ver quien… mejor dicho, quiénes eran; dieron pausa al juego y recibieron con sonrisa pícara a los visitantes.

— Miku, tú; el tarado— Saludo Rin a ambos chicos.

— Gracias por tan amable saludo de tu parte— Sarcasmo detectado, ¿dónde? Pensaba Rin indignada.

— Hay Rin si te vas a llevar te aguantas— Len se burló de ella. — Si no me crees pregúntale a Miku.

Miku se sobresaltó al ser nombrada por el rubio, luego sonrió como solía hacerlo para indicar: _sigue de payaso y te las veras conmigo_. — Hola chicos, por lo que veo Rin va ganado.

— Ja, ya quisiera ella— Presumido.

— Eso es porque te dejo ganar— Hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos dando la espalda a su hermano.

— No peleen chicos, nosotros solo venimos con la intención de visitarlos y nos encontramos con esto— Esta vez el que hablo fue Kaito.

Ambos gemelos se quedaron pensativos por un momento, entonces. — Kyaaa, ya se contentaron chicos— Rin se abalanzo a ambos dando un abrazo torpe.

— ¡RIN, cállate! — Hablo Len con el temor de que su plan se fuera a la basura.

— No se preocupen chicos— Miku conociendo como ellos peleaban con facilidad; Trato de calmarlos, lo cual funciono.

— Cierto, y quien dijo que andábamos enojados— Hablo Kaito con el temor de que Miku volviera a recordar todo ese asunto del helado y el refresco.

Ambas chicas y Len lo miraron con incredulidad.

— Bien, ella estaba enojada conmigo y… ¡auch! Aunque me golpees Miku sabes que es cierto— Ella solo rió.

— Eso no importa ahora, hemos arreglado ese insignificante problema.

— Quieres contarnos Miku— Rin parecía una niña de seis años, en sus ojos se destacaba un cierto brillo de curiosidad y ternura, que inconscientemente enterneció a aquella adolescente de pelo turquesa hasta obligarla hablar y contarles lo que ocurrió.

—… luego el desgraciado este, tuvo el descaro de comprarse uno enfrente de mis narices— Los gemelos dirigieron su mirada en él, cosa que incomodo a Kaito. — Y yo lo seguí regañando hasta llegar al parque, él se quedó parado en la entrada con la mirada perdida. Me acerque a él y después de tiempo ambos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos me tomo de la mano y jalo de mí.

Rin y Len escuchaban más que atentos, después de hacer el esfuerzo de no reír pero cuando escucharon la parte: _me tomo de la mano y jalo de mí_. Levanto aún más la curiosidad de ellos; esperaban algo romántico o al menos por parte de Rin.

— Corrimos como tres cuadras hasta llegar a una calle poco transitada, le pregunte que ocurría con él, y con un susurro casi inaudible comprendí que no quería hablar de eso, ahí en la calle. Así que fuimos a su apartamento.

Los gemelos estaban emocionados, esperando la llegada de tan esperadas palabras.

— Estábamos en la sala y en eso Kaito menciono que estaba…

— ENAMORADO— Interrumpieron los gemelos a Miku. Los chicos estaban llenos de emoción. No fue necesario un plan para que se dieran cuenta de su "amor".

— Valla, como lo sabían— Menciono asombrado Kaito o al menos intento parecer asombrado, de todas formas, eso no le importaba.

— Así es, acertaron— Fue lo único que dijo la chica de ojos turquesa, no parecía estar tan alegre como los gemelos.

— Eso significa que Kaito dejo el otro bando— Está de más mencionar quien fue el dueño de aquella frase.

— ¿Y ya son novios?— Rin se limitó a preguntar.

— Aun no, ni siquiera se su nombre— Respondió el chico de la bufanda, quien comenzó a tomar en serio las preguntas de aquellos hermanos.

Pero fue una respuesta que desconcertó a los rubios, ¿Qué es eso de no saber su nombre? A menos que fuera…

— De quien están hablando ustedes dos— Len pregunto en un tono parecido al de su hermana, señalando a ambos "amigos", exigiendo una explicación detallada.

— Es obvio que estoy hablando de la chica que vi en el parque— El peli-azul respondió con bastante tranquilad y orgullo. Quedo perdido en sus pensamientos imaginándose a aquella chica de pelo rosa a su lado, como una de las tantas parejas que hay.

Miku observo como su amigo comenzó a babear, le arrojo una almohada del sofá a la cara provocando que cayera al suelo. Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. — Si, Kaito se enamoró de una desconocida… por el momento. ¿Acaso habían pensado que Kaito se había enamorado de mí?— Enarco una ceja, esperando respuesta a la pregunta que formulo. ¿Porque siempre le decían que eran pareja?

— Miku, ¿son tantas las personas que los consideran novios que ahora se te ocurre que nuestros pensamientos son los mismos que el de los demás? Nosotros solo preguntamos— A Miku le sorprendió tanta sincronía en la respuesta de ambos, pues ninguno dijo una palabra diferente o fuera de tiempo.

Ella suspiro con resignación, deseando dejar el tema al olvido.

— Qué tal si continuamos en lo que nos quedamos— Una oración que cambio el tema de conversación. Y para satisfacción de la peli-aquamarina fue lo mejor.

Los cuatro adolescentes jugaron con la consola de Len hasta que dieron las once. Protestando la perdida mientras los victoriosos, restregando y presumiendo su victoria al perdedor. Miku y Kaito se despidieron de ellos y cuando la puerta de la entrada fue cerrada ambos rubios cabizbaja se abrazaron, quedaron parados frente a la puerta, y…

— En la madre— Dijeron a unísono los gemelos después de la noticia por parte los 'amigos-ya-no-serán-novios'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **No actualice el martes… ya se me hacía raro tanta puntualidad en mí, a pesar de haber aclarado poder tardar más de una semana. Dejando eso a un lado, me he dado cuenta de que esta capitulo es el más largo que he hecho hasta el momento, claro, haciendo referencia a este fic.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

**anemonna: **Hola:D La parte del desayuno fue algo que también hice, así que me base en ese hecho. Si, la verdad Kaito esta… porque no decirlo, 'ciego' pero para saber si más adelante eso cambia; habrá que esperar y ser paciente.

Nos leemos luego. Gracias por tu apoyo ;)

Cuídate, chao.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

Una pregunta, claro si es que la quieren responder.

¿Quién creen que será la chica de la que se enamoró Kaito?

Oficialmente ya tengo quien va a ocupar ese personaje; pero aun así quisiera saber su opinión.

Es todo por el momento.

Bye…


End file.
